


Порождения добра

by rinedeterre



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinedeterre/pseuds/rinedeterre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Дорогой yorki на день рождения.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Порождения добра

**Author's Note:**

> Дорогой yorki на день рождения.

Кромешника уволокли его собственные страхи, и когда гул подземного колодца затих, Джек провернул посох в руке и небрежно спросил:  
\- А откуда он вообще взялся?  
Северянин одобрительно хлопнул его по плечу, и Зубная Фея тут же поддакнула:  
\- Очень хороший вопрос, Джек! Это уже не первое появление Кромешника, как ты знаешь, были Темные века, и до них, разное бывало. Но тут тебе будет лучше обратиться к Песочнику, он объяснит подробнее.  
Джек фыркнул. Ему показалось, что и Кролик готов его поддержать, но тот только что-то пробормотал и нетерпеливо подпрыгнул. Зубная Фея же продолжала смотреть искренне, выжидающе и доверчиво, словно дала четкие и понятные инструкции, и только и ждала, чтобы их тут же начали исполнять.  
Джек повернулся к Песочнику и вопросительно поднял бровь.  
Над Песочником тут же образовалась фигурка - еще один Песочник, только поменьше.  
\- И что же это должно означать?  
Северянин хлопнул его по плечу во второй раз, сильнее, и уже было открыл рот, чтобы перевести, но тут Пасхальный Кролик не выдержал и резко ответил:  
\- То и должно! Ты спросил, откуда взялся Кромешник? Вот оттуда он и взялся, от Песочника!  
Джек снова уставился на фигурку, и под его взглядом она начала менять форму, перетекать, пока от нее не отделилась тень, а потом их стало двое. Над головой Песочника, спина к спине, кружились их с Кромешником маленькие копии, а сам он рассеянно и добродушно улыбался. Пока Джек смотрел на них, ему показалось, что в голове забрезжила какая-то догадка, но в конце концов он только пожал плечами.  
\- Хотите сказать, Кромешника создал он?  
\- Ну уж, - прогудел Северянин, - не прямо он. Никто не знает, кто именно создает, может, вон кто, - он быстро кивнул на небо, где бледно виднелся круг луны. - Но Кромешник появился из-за Песочника, это точно. Ты же разобрался, кто такие Хранители?  
\- Да, - Джек кивнул.  
Такая резкая смена темы была не вполне понятна, но если они не хотели рассказывать...  
\- Хранитель должен всегда исполнять свое призвание. Если твоя суть - радовать и смешить, то будь уж добр, занимайся своими проказами! Но и не обессудь, что мы с моей сутью навсегда оставим тебя без подарков, - Северянин расхохотался.  
Пока он успокаивался после своей шутки, Джек снова обернулся к Фее, но та только ободрительно покивала, сложила руки и нетерпеливо показала глазами на Северянина.  
\- В любом случае, - отсмеявшись, продолжил тот, - если ты Хранитель, у тебя есть два постоянных дела: исполнять свою суть и оберегать детей. Ты не можешь нарушить первое или отказаться от второго.  
Он выдержал паузу.  
Кролик подпрыгнул на месте особенно сердито и высоко:  
\- Но ты можешь изменить то, как ты это делаешь!  
Они все повернулись к Песочнику. На его широком желтом лице привычной добротой светились глаза, а над головой вдруг зарезвились бабочки и единороги. И вдруг, в один момент, бабочка превратилась в какую-то хищную птицу, а у единорога по всей спине выросли шипы. И улыбка Песочника начала осыпаться: по крупице, по мельчайшей блестке - пока не обвалилась вся, прямо на его подставленные ладони. Желтый песок разошелся кругом, освобождая пустое пространство посередине, на котором медленно, словно сомневаясь, проступила крошечная черная точка. Джек удивленно вздохнул, пораженно уставившись на нее, и, словно почувствовав его взгляд, точка замерцала и стала расти. Но в ту же секунду Песочник беззвучно рассмеялся, схлопнул ладони, и в пространстве образовался золотой шар, который окутал его руки и рассыпался золотым светом по всей поляне. Когда краски вернулись на свое место, не было никаких черных точек, а Песочник снова улыбался.  
Кролик подошел к Песочнику и встал немного перед ним, выставив плечо в сторону Джека, будто защищая.  
\- У нас у всех бывают свои моменты, - с угрозой прорычал он.  
Джек смерил его взглядом, но потом только весело ухмыльнулся и легонько стукнул посохом Кролику по носу, заставив того взвизгнуть.  
\- Расслабься. У меня тоже бывают... моменты.  
Северянин снова расхохотался.  
\- Я только хочу спросить, - Джек посмотрел на каждого из Хранителей по очереди, - надо ли ждать других гостей?  
Зубная Фея громко хлопнула в ладоши.  
\- Что ж! - быстро проговорила она, - на самом деле, ты их уже видел.  
Словно в подтверждении ее слов Зубная Малютка, до этого спокойно сидевшая в кармане Джека, выпорхнула на свободу и стала крутиться перед его носом.  
\- Откуда, ты думаешь, взялись мои помощницы? Или эльфы Северянина? Йети - немного другой случай, но и им отдавали частичку, иногда это работает так. Никогда не была уверена насчет яиц Кролика, для них этот процесс идет как будто в обратном порядке, ты не считаешь? - продолжила тараторить Фея. - Я имею в виду все эти чудные ножки, куда они деваются? Зрелые пасхальные яйца выглядят вполне обычно.  
Кролик оскалил зубы и насмешливо фыркнул, но ничего не сказал.  
\- И до Песочника, и после случалось... разное. Слышал о Гринче? Нет? И слава Моцарту!  
\- Но мы не позволим нашим теням испортить наше дело, - подвела итог Фея.  
\- Если уж в минуту уныния сделал гадость, умей ее исправить! - добавил Кролик.  
Над головой Песочника, в этот раз быстрее, закружились фигурки, и большую хищную птицу окружила туча бабочек, которые сомкнули крылья, заслонив собой весь кусочек пространства, а потом так же разлетевшись, оставив после себя золотой свет.  
\- Ам! - прокомментировал Джек.  
Они немного помолчали.  
\- То есть, - спустя несколько мгновений снова начал Джек, - и я могу сделать нечто подобное?  
\- Можешь, - на удивление жизнерадостно подтвердила Зубная Фея.  
\- Особенно ты, - неудивительно едко заметил Пасхальный Кролик.  
\- Ой, правда? Кстати, всегда было любопытно: а что там за история с Шалтай-Болтаем? - быстро проговорил Джек.  
Они с Кроликом сцепились взглядами, пока Северянин снова не начал гудеть в начале своего хохота. Тогда оба фыркнули и посмотрели друг на друга на порядок дружелюбнее.  
Джек продолжил:  
\- А что там с частичками?  
\- Ты можешь поделиться! - ответил Северянин. - Ты можешь предложить свою суть другому живому существу. Они могут согласиться и принять ее. Не волнуйся, это не больно!  
\- И много у меня этих частичек?  
\- Полно! Наверняка можно утверждать, что твоя суть - это не то, что можно раздать так, чтобы ничего не осталось. Вот я всегда нутром чую: когда даришь, к тебе только прибывает!  
\- А вы когда-нибудь дарили эти частички детям?  
Хранители замерли в нерешительности, и только Песочник, прикрыв глаза, согласно кивал.  
\- Нет, мы... - заломила руки Фея. - Я говорила тебе, столько работы, и не помню, когда в последний раз летала за зубками. Ну, раньше. Теперь-то, понятное дело, надо бы чаще, да и свежие зубки, всякие пятнышки на эмали...  
\- Мы поняли, спасибо, Зубная Фея! - осадил ее Кролик.  
\- Ты хочешь раздать частички детям? - радостно уточнил Северянин, нависая над Джеком, но глядя куда-то ему за голову.  
Джек повернулся. На поляну вышел Джейми, а за ним, чуть осторожнее, ступали его друзья. Джейми радостно улыбался, сверкая своей прорехой от выбитого зуба, и ни на секунду не сводил глаз с Джека.  
Джек улыбнулся в ответ.  
\- Стоит попробовать. В конце концов, если я что-нибудь и выкину, достаточно моих частичек будут знать, как вправить мне мозги.


End file.
